


Night Changes

by MadeInTheAM97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2019, Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeInTheAM97/pseuds/MadeInTheAM97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado varios años, ya estamos en el 2019 y las cosas no han estado muy bien. Ellos ya no son los mismos, han cambiado, pero han cambiado para mal. Ya casi no queda rastro de aquellos chicos juguetones y burlistas.<br/>Aquellos que están con ellos durante las giras saben lo que está pasando; pero todos los demás no tienen idea. Al menos no hasta hace unos meses, que empezaron a descuidarse y la prensa esta empezando a especular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que escribo, lo empecé hace un tiempo pero luego paso el 25 de marzo y no lo terminé. Hasta hace unos días decidí terminarlo. Quise quedarme con la idea original, aunque cambié un poco las cosas. Voy a subir la parte que esta terminada para luego concentrarme en la otra  
> Se que le hacen falta muchas cosas por pulir pero tal vez luego lo haga

Han pasado varios años, ya estamos en el 2019 y las cosas no han estado muy bien. Ellos ya no son los mismos, han cambiado, pero han cambiado para mal. Ya casi no queda rastro de aquellos chicos juguetones y burlistas.

Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos, Simon los cito a una reunión. Ellos pensando que el no sabia nada de lo que ha estado sucediendo en estos últimos 3 años decidieron no tomar ni fumar horas antes del encuentro, para mantener las apariencias. No sabían porque los habían citado, nunca imaginaron que Simon ya sabia todo.

La hora llego, acudieron a la sala donde era el encuentro. La sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a sus madres ahi, sentadas con lágrimas en los ojos, pero en ellos no sólo se notaba el llanto también había decepción, preocupación, tristeza. Los 5 se volvieron a ver entre ellos con curiosidad y miedo. Tenían el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder

Simon les indicó que tomaran asiento. En ese momento Karen no se pudo contener mas, con la voz quebrada le pregunto a Liam - Por que? - El no sabia de que estaba hablando su madre. Simon al ver que no había entendido dijo - Ya no tienen que finjir más ya lo sabemos todo.- Qué es lo que saben?- pregunto con confusión Louis - Creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta? Lo ocultaron muy bien hasta este año, sinceramente no se como la prensa no se ha enterado, ustedes realmente son buenos  
Simon explicate, no entendemos de que estas hablando - dijo Zayn preocupado de que fuera lo que el temía. -De lo que han estado haciendo los últimos tres años!- En ese momento cualquiera que hubiera entrado a aquella sala hubiese percibido la tensión en el aire.  
Liam comprendió la pregunta de su madre. Niall pregunto - Por qué las trajiste Simon? Ellas no necesitaban saber! - Por supuesto que si necesitábamos saber! A pesar de todo ustedes siguen siendo nuestros hijos - Una dolida Maura respondió  
Harry que había estado todo el rato en silencio hablo - Pero por qué no primero hablarlo con nosotros?

Porque no hubiera servido de nada! No crean que no se que ya varias personas han hablado con ustedes, han tratado de hacerles entrar en razón. El problema es que ustedes se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo ebrios o drogados y no escuchan ni le hacen caso a nadie. Ya ni siquiera en los conciertos están en sus cinco sentidos! Ustedes solían hacer esa cosa con las manos antes de cada show, ahora se toman unos tragos. También se que en algunos shows han estado drogados. De verdad que no se como sus fans no se han dado cuenta, aunque ya han comenzado a sospechar de que algo sucede. Por eso las traje, para ver si con ellas logran entrar en razón, a ver si se dan cuenta de que si siguen así la carrera por la que tanto trabajaron se va a arruinar!

Lottie, a quien no habían notado, dijo - Y no es tan sólo la carrera! Es su vida! Están poniendo en peligro su vida. Puede que en algún momento sufran de una sobredosis y mueran por ello!  
Por que estas hablando de muerte? Más bien que estas haciendo aqui? No tienes nada que hacer aqui! - dijo Louis  
Porque me preocupo por ti. Porque te he visto! No sólo es alcohol y marihuana, se que consumes otras drogas. Se que mezclas cosas que no deberían ser mezcladas. Pero claro a ti no te importa, como tu no eres quien esta con una constante angustia de ver a su hermano destruir su vida poco a poco,  todo esta bien porque tu no vas sufrir la muerte de un hermano por una sobredosis! Tu no vas a sentir un vacío en tu pecho por la ausencia de alguien a quien amas. Tu no vas a perder a un ídolo. Hay mucha gente en el mundo que se preocupa por ti, que sufren cuando te ven sufrir, se alegran cuando te ven feliz, mucha gente te ama, pero no importa cierto?- Lottie no pudo contenerse más, rompió en lágrimas.

Zayn le dijo a su madre - Mama no llores, sabes que no me gusta cuando lloras  
Trisha trató de calmarse y cuando lo logro dijo - Cómo quieres que no llore? Si mi hijo se está matando poco a poco y no hice nada para detenerlo - Zayn no soporto la mirada de decepción de su madre así que bajo la mirada y trato de no verla a los ojos  
Harry trato de tranquilizar a su madre diciéndole - Mama no te preocupes, no es tan malo como ellos dicen que es... -No dijo más, no podía seguir mintiendole a su madre  
Anne sabia que su hijo le estaba mintiendo y con el corazón en la mano le dijo - Ya basta Harry! No me mientas más. Se como es. Hay videos y es peor de lo que ellos estan diciendo. No se en que me equivoque.  
Johanna dijo - Volvemos a la misma pregunta, por que lo hacen? Sigo sin entenderlo. Por que están arruinando sus vidas de esta manera?  
Louis le contesto - Para poder soportarlo  
\- Soportar que? Que es tan malo para que hagas esto?  
\- La presión mama, la presión. Ya no podemos hacer nada porque nos critican, por eso no volvimos a salir, nos ocultamos para que no nos juzguen  
Simon decidió que ya era hora de terminar con toda esta situación  - Ustedes no pueden seguir asi, por eso he tomado la decisión de internarlos  
Internarnos? Por que? - dijo Niall  
Porque ustedes están mal. No pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin tomar o fumar. Hace cuanto consumieron esas porquerías?  
Un par de horas - dijo Zayn avergonzado  
Y ya lo necesitan, cierto?  
Cierto  
Están peor de lo que creí. Tres conciertos más y terminan la gira. No anunciaremos los planes que teníamos pensados hasta que ustedes decidan que quieren hacer. Si seguir así y terminar con sus vidas y carreras o tomarse un tiempo para que se curen y poder seguir con su vida sanamente. Ahora los dejaremos para que reflexionen y piensen en todo esto. En verdad espero que quede algo de aquellos chicos que conocí hace 9 años, aquellos chicos en los que puse mis esperanzas y esfuerzo porque vi en los ojos de ellos la ilusión de cumplir su sueño. Quiero su respuesta mañana  
Alguien más que sea de nuestra familia sabe? - Pregunto Harry antes de que salieran  
No, nadie más. No quisimos que nadie lo supiera hasta saber cual es su decisión, hasta ese entonces nadie más sabrá  - le contesto Lottie quien era la única que podía hablar.  
Simon, las madres y Lottie salieron de la sala dejándolos solos con un dolor enorme en el corazón de ver a sus madres en ese estado

Tenemos que hacer hacer algo - dijo Liam un rato después de que se fueran  
Si, pero que? Que podemos hacer? - pregunto Louis  
Tal vez aceptar internarnos? - respondió Liam  
Louis se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación - Internarnos? Como? Yo no se tu pero ya yo no podría estar un día entero sin consumir nada. En estos momentos lo que más quiero es ir a tomar algo o fumar lo que sea pero lo necesito  
\- Sí, lo se. Yo también, ya estoy sintiendo la necesidad, pero ellos tienen razón no podemos seguir así  
\- Va a ser muy difícil Liam, yo tampoco se si lo puedo lograr De hecho, después de tanto tiempo no creo que alguno de nosotros sea capaz de pasar al menos unas cuantas horas sin consumir nada. Y más Louis y yo que llevamos más tiempo que ustedes en esto- dijo Zayn  
\- Bueno, yo no se ustedes pero yo si quiero acabar con esto. Se que esto va a ser muy difícil, quizás más de lo que imagino pero no quiero que mi madre sufra más de lo que está sufriendo ahora si algo me llega a suceder - dijo Liam un poco molesto  
Yo tampoco quiero que mi familia sufra - dijo Harry  
No sólo ellos. También están nuestras fans. Esas que nos han apoyado tanto, que nos ponen como sus héroes, ellas quedarían devastadas al saber lo que hemos estado haciendo - dijo Niall


End file.
